Por Acaso: Escrava
by zoey hyuuga
Summary: Hermione enfim havia decidido, por livre e espontânea pressão, se declarar para aquele que ela acreditava ser o amor de sua vida. E existia melhor forma do que por uma carta? Não... O problema era: Ela havia entregado a carta para o garoto errado.
1. A carta

Por Acaso: Escrava.

_Poor: Zoey Hyuuga._

**Sinopse****: **Hermione Granger enfim havia decidido, por livre e espontânea pressão, se declarar para aquele que ela acreditava ser o amor de sua vida. E existia melhor forma do que por uma carta?

Não, claro que não.

Era seguro, ninguém iria ficar sabendo e caso algo não saísse do jeito que ela queria, não teria que ficar preocupada com piadinhas estúpidas de como ela havia levado um fora.

Ah claro!

Seria tudo perfeito, se ela não tivesse sido tão idiota a ponto de ter entregado a carta para o cara errado. E não qualquer um cara e sim o mais popular, bonito e idiota do colégio: Draco Malfoy.

Agora Hermione será obrigada a fazer tudo que o "demônio loiro" quiser, se não...

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 01: A carta.<em>

Bem, ela achava tudo aquilo idiota demais; patético demais. Céus, o que é que ela estava prestes a fazer?

- Vamos Hermione - Gina puxava uma inconstante Hermione – Harry está bem ali. Essa é a sua chance.

- E-eu não sei Gina. – Hermione falou nervosa – Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia.

- É claro que isso é uma boa idéia – Disse Gina irritada – Ande, deixe de ser covarde. Vamos...

O corpo de Hermione pareceu travar, ela parecia não ter controle sobre o mesmo. As pernas bambas e tremulas pareciam não ser fortes o suficiente para agüentar o peso de seu corpo, sentiu que iria cair a qualquer momento, porém Gina segurava-a pelos pulsos, firme. A ruiva poderia até ser mais baixa que ela, mas possuía uma força anormal. Puxava-a e empurrava-a em direção ao corredor, na direção dele, de Harry.

- Eu não posso fazer tudo por você Hermione – Gina falou enquanto pegava uma carta e entregava-a a castanha. – Você tem que confiar mais em si mesma, vai da tudo certo.

A carta em questão teria sido escrita supostamente por Hermione Granger para Harry Potter. Certamente era uma daquelas cartas de amor em que os apaixonados utilizavam uma quantidade exageradamente grande de mel e açúcar que chegaria a matar até uma pessoa não-diabética. E por isso mesmo que não foi ela, Hermione Granger, que a escreveu. Hermione nunca fora boa com palavras românticas. Geralmente diziam que ela não possuía sentimentos.

Ora bolas.

Se ela não possuísse sentimentos não estaria nessa situação agora. Nesse momento tão constrangedor que ela tinha certeza que nunca mais iria esquecer.

Hermione pegou a carta, não estava a fim de fazer nada daquilo. Algo lhe dizia de que nada sairia bem, que nada daria certo, entretanto não queria desapontar Gina, muito menos estressá-la. A ruiva não ficava nem um pouco legal irritada e ela tivera tanto trabalho para com ela que ela se sentia envergonhada de sequer cogitar a idéia de desistir e jogar fora todo o esforço que a amiga tinha feito para ajudá-la.

- Olhe, ele está vindo – Luna se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que elas se esconderam ali, embaixo da arquibancada.

As mãos de Hermione tremiam e suavam de uma maneira impulsiva, ainda assim ela deu passos vacilantes em direção ao capitão do time de basquete. Um sorrisinho apreensivo estampado no rosto, bem, pelo menos ela esperava que fosse parecido com um sorriso e não com uma careta. A medida que ia se aproximando seu nervosismo parecia aumentar, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar como se tivesse milhares de borboletas voando dentro dele. O rosto começou a esquentar quase que imediatamente e quando seu olhar cruzou com o dele, sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. De repente o chão parecia bem mais interessante.

Prontamente Hermione abaixou a cabeça, fitou por alguns segundos o chão. Viu quando os pés de Harry foram se aproximando lentamente, esperou até que ele estivesse perto o suficiente dela. Fechou os olhos e estendeu o braço na direção dele. Sentiu quando ele pegou a carta de suas mãos e um silêncio sepulcral se instalou. Ela não se atrevia em abrir os olhos, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso o fizesse. Sabia muito bem que estava parecendo uma idiota naquela posição, mas bem... Era melhor assim. Estava envergonhada demais. Não queria ter uma síncope bem ali na frente de Harry e muito menos gaguejar feito uma estúpida.

Uma risada baixa, porém fria e cruel cortou o silêncio que ali reinava. Cortou também, de forma atroz, o coração de Hermione. Não era a risada dele, _não era_. Lentamente ela levantou sua cabeça para olhar diretamente para ele. Inevitavelmente seus olhos arregalaram-se.

De fato, não era Harry que estava ali na sua frente rindo sarcasticamente com a _sua _carta de amor nas mãos e sim Draco Malfoy um playboyzinho ignorante que tinha como hobby atormentar os outros. Deus... O que ela faria?

- Interessante, Granger.

- Oh meu Deus - Os lábios de Hermione moveram-se, mas nenhum som saiu. Entretanto Draco entendera perfeitamente o que ela dissera. O que só fez com que seu sorriso se alargasse.

Ela virou sua cabeça para a esquerda, viu Harry ao fundo do corredor. Ele havia dobrado constatou horrorizada. Não passara direto por ela, nem sequer havia passado por ela. Hermione pensou que não poderia se sentir mais estúpida do que aquilo, até se dar conta da situação em que se encontrava. Corou feito um pimentão. Estática, ela olhou para o loiro que ainda a fitava com um sorriso presunçoso estampado no rosto.

- Mione! Hermione! – Ouviu Gina, que ainda estava escondida debaixo da arquibancada, chamando-a aos sussurros, olhou para trás e a viu acenando freneticamente para ela – Saia já daí, o que é que você pensa que está fazendo?

Falou baixo demais, mas não o suficiente para que Draco não escutasse; este apenas riu novamente, fazendo com que Hermione acordasse de seu transe e se dirigisse em passos rápidos, largos e desajeitados até Gina e Luna. Enquanto que Draco Malfoy analisava não só a ela, mas também olhava com curiosidade a carta amassada e perfumada que a Granger havia entregado para ele.

_De: Hermione Granger._

_Para: S2 Harry Potter S2_

Leu para si mesmo e revirou os olhos, irritado. Então a carta era mesmo para o Potter... "_Interessante, muito interessante"_ Repetiu em pensamento. Ele estava entediado e a sua diversão foi parar em suas mãos assim, do nada. Ele não poderia ser mais sortudo.

**oOoOoOo**

- O que foi _aquilo_? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu é que pergunto. – Uma Gina furiosa andava para lá e para cá com as mãos na cintura. – Enlouqueceu foi? Por que entregou a carta para aquele cara?

- Draco Malfoy – Luna falou.

Hermione e Gina olharam para ela.

- Quê? –Perguntou Gina com sua típica educação.

- O nome dele é Draco Malfoy. – Explicou.

- Que seja. – respondeu Gina – Por que fez isso?

- E-eu não sei... Eu não imaginei q-que o Harry fosse, sei lá, dobrar. Quando eu percebi já era tarde demais. Eu não acredito que fui tão burra.

- Ah – Gina riu sem humor – ainda bem que você sabe.

- Gina! – Exclamou Luna.

- O que é?

- Para com isso. – Gina revirou os olhos, ainda andando inquieta pelo quarto.

- O que é que eu vou fazer? Estou perdida...

- Não. Não está. É só uma carta, não é? – Luna falou tentado animar Hermione.

- Uma carta que foi parar nas mãos erradas – Completou Gina.

- Não acho que Malfoy dará tanta importância a ela, acho que ele tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar – Luna ignorou completamente Gina – não que você não seja importante, mas... Bem, você entendeu. Então não pira, ok?

- Eu não sei... – Hermione disse insegura – Será?

- Claro que sim.

- Eu acho que não, se eu fosse você não ficaria tão calma assim. Sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer com aquela carta.

- Gina, você não ta ajudando.

- I-di-o-ta. Burra, burra, burra, mil vezes burra. Eu me odeio. – Hermione afundou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar – me odeio.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Gina decidiu interferir.

- Para com isso – Gina segurou o rosto de Hermione e respirou fundo – Não foi porque você quis certo? Foi um acidente. Eu exagerei. Nós iremos recuperar a carta e ai você entregará para o verdadeiro dono e...

- Não, não, não. Isso não, por favor, chega de cartas. Acho que falar pessoalmente é melhor, menos constrangedor.

- Ela tem razão. – Luna concordou.

- Está certo, você é que decide. Mas você quer a carta de volta?

- Bem, eu não sei... O que foi que você escreveu nela?

Gina corou envergonhada.

- E-eu, bem, eu escrevi umas coisas.

- Que coisas? – Hermione perguntou nervosa. – Que coisas Gina? Anda, responde.

- Umas coisas.

- Oh Deus – Hermione olhava horrorizada para Gina –Nós temos que recuperá-la, temos que pegar a carta de volta. Conhecendo você, Gina, eu posso até imaginar o que você escreveu. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei você me ajudar?

- Estava pensando no Harry – Luna respondeu.

- Não foi tão ruim assim, Hermione, eu só escrevi que...

- Não. Eu não quero saber. Imaginar já é torturador, não quero cometer um suicídio.

- Talvez ele tenha jogado fora, Mione – Opinou Luna – Porque ele guardaria uma carta que não é dele?

- É. Você esta certa Luna, não vou ficar me preocupando com isso. – Hermione sorriu tentando parecer mais calma.

- Mas quem é ele afinal? – Gina perguntou a Luna – me pareceu muito bonito.

- Ele é do segundo C. Parece que é muito popular entre o público feminino.

- Eu nunca havia reparado nele. – Gina falou – e olha que eu reparo em tudo quanto é homem bonito, mesmo que seja um idiota.

- É claro que não, ele dificilmente aparece por aqui. Fica quase o tempo todo nas masmorras.

- E como é que você sabe tanto dele? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Minha colega de quarto. Acho que ela é a fã número um dele, não fala de outra coisa. Até quando está dormindo.

- Falar em dormir, já passou do meu horário. – Hermione espreguiçou-se – Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. O primeiro ano é mais puxado do que parece.

Gina e Luna concordaram e também foram se agasalhar para dormir.

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione. PoV's(on)

Acordei bem mais cedo do que de costume, tomei banho, me arrumei e desci para o salão principal para tomar café. No meio do caminho vi uma pequena aglomeração que ia aumentando mais e mais à medida que eu ia me aproximando. Andando lentamente percebi que elas liam alguma coisa. Uma coisa muito engraçado por sinal, pois elas não paravam de rir.

Meu estômago embrulhou, algo não estava cheirando bem.

Logo que perceberam a minha presença, as pessoas riram mais ainda. Apontavam e riam pelo nariz, como se quisessem abafar a risada. Ignorei e empurrei alguns idiotas do terceiro ano que estava no meio do meu caminho e de longe eu vi a _minha _carta. A carta que Gina escrevera.

Senti-me tonta, todos os rostos presentes viraram apenas um borrão e eu só conseguia enxergar uma pessoa, um rosto. No canto do corredor estava Draco Malfoy, bem longe, mas ainda sim eu podia ver o sorriso de escárnio que enfeitava o seu rosto.

O demônio loiro parecia bem satisfeito e seus olhos brilhavam com malícia, enquanto eu sentia todo o sangue do meu rosto se esvair.

De repente comecei a gritar feito uma histérica.

- N-NÃO FUI EU QUE ESCREVI. NÃO, NÃO FOI... SEU DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU TE MATAR, EU VOU...

E fui em direção a ele, segurando-o forte pelo pescoço. Apertei como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Pensando bem, a minha vida dependia disso.

- P-para. –Ele pediu e eu me vi rindo diabolicamente diante do desespero dele. – Para com isso, Mione.

A voz dele pareceu fina de mais e logo um Draco Malfoy que estava ficando roxo foi sumindo, afastando-se de mim, mesmo que minhas mãos estivessem firmes em seu pescoço.

- PARA HERMIONE, ASSIM VOCÊ VAI MATAR A GINA.

Abri os olhos e percebi que não era Malfoy que eu estava esganando e sim a minha melhor amiga, Gina Weasley. Soltei-a assustada.

- Gina! M-me desculpa, e-eu...

- N-não. – Gina afastou-se de mim – Não chega perto, de manhã nós... Nós conversamos. – Disse com certa dificuldade e saindo indo em direção ao banheiro.

Padma Patil me olhava preocupada e com pena.

- O que é? – Perguntei grosseiramente e me arrependendo depois. Se Padma não estivesse ali, talvez Gina estivesse... Morta. Exagero? Acho que não!

Padma fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e foi atrás de Gina. A culpa começou a me corroer.

Já havia se passado um mês desde o incidente com a carta de amor que eu iria entregar a Harry. Nada tinha acontecido, mas desde aí eu tinha pesadelos e só conseguia pensar no garoto loiro que pegara a carta. Fazia tempo que não via Harry e meus deveres escolares estavam todos acumulados, além de que já era a terceira vez que eu acordava gritando e enforcando algo, ou melhor, alguém.

Eu sabia que era loucura ir atrás do tal garoto, mas eu _tinha _que saber que fim havia levado aquela maldita carta. E eu iria descobri, pois logo quando amanhecesse eu iria atrás dela. Eu iria às masmorras atrás de Draco Malfoy.

Deus me ajude...!

_Continua..._


	2. Encontro

**Olá, quero esclarecer algumas coisinhas que me esqueci de falar no capítulo anterior... A fic é UA. É uma fic meio que num universo colegial, transformei Hogwarts em um colégio interno, mas isso não ira influenciar muito na fic. Fiz porque foi necessário, não daria certo se eu fosse fiel ao mundo de Harry Potter.**

**Inspirei-me no mangá akuma de sourou, mas tirei apenas a base dele, pois não li todo o mangá e nem assistir a série criada a partir deste.**

**Eu sinto muito ter demorado tanto para atualizar essa fic, me desanimei com ela e não conseguia escrever nada e quando as idéias voltaram não pude escrever por vários motivos que não importam mais agora.**

**Espero que isso não aconteça mais. Esforcei-me muito para escrever esse capítulo, ele está menor, achei melhor assim, os outros ficarão maiores (eu acho). Infelizmente o capítulo não ficou tão bom quanto eu gostaria, mas já demorei demais então... Espero que gostem.**

Quando Hermione acordou, Gina e Padma já não estavam mais em suas camas e nem no quarto. E ela agradeceu aos céus por isso, Hermione ainda não tinha certeza de como encararia Gina e Luna, que com certeza já estaria sabendo do ocorrido. A verdade é que ela se sentia bem culpada por quase ter matado Gina.

Ao invés de ir para o salão principal, Hermione fora direto atrás do tal garoto. Ela já não estava tão certa do que fazer. Aquilo a incomodava mais do que tudo, mas ela ainda tinha medo de não está fazendo a coisa certa.

Os pensamentos estavam desordenados. Há tempos não relaxava, talvez estivesse esquecido de como se fazia isso, era como se ela vivesse no ócio o tempo todo.

Aparentemente, Hermione andava calmamente pelos corredores da escola. Era nova ali e não conhecia muito bem, além de nunca ter entrado nas masmorras. Era onde a elite ficava e ela estava bem longe de pertencer a este grupo.

Hogwarts era uma renomada escola e Hermione não entrara nela pagando e sim com muito esforço e dedicação, não era a toa que ela fosse considerada uma das melhores alunas do seu ano. A garota de estatura média, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, vinha de uma família pobre. Seu pai era um simples e humilde carpinteiro que não dera sorte na vida, e sua mãe falecera quando esta tinha apenas cinco anos.

O que a fizera decidi que não seria apenas mais uma esfomeada no mundo.

Então estudou e conseguiu uma bolsa integral em Hogwarts, mas agora ela estava prestes a jogar tudo fora como se não tivesse custado nada, nenhum esforço. Afinal, ela não podia entrar ali nas masmorras, a não ser que fosse convidada – o que não aconteceria nunca, pois a elite nunca se misturava com a ralé, mais especificamente: _ela._

Era inegável que a escola era dividida e por mais que o diretor Dumbledore, um homem muito bom e justo, tentasse mudar isso, a verdade era que estavam bem longe de alcançarem a igualdade. E Hermione não se importava com isso, preferia até.

Era bem melhor ficar entre os seus do que com pessoas mesquinhas e prepotentes que se achavam melhores que as outras pessoas apenas por terem grana. Do que adiantava se não tinham caráter? Se a vissem iriam humilhá-la e fariam de tudo para que ela fosse expulsa.

Era por isso que Hermione estava apenas aparentemente calma, a verdade era que não conseguia nem andar direito por causa do nervosismo, não conseguia nem pensar direito também.

Tinha que ser cuidadosa, ninguém poderia vê-la ali, mas como se ela nem sabia por onde andar?

Suspirou olhando em volta.

O que ela estava fazendo afinal? Uma grande burrada, isso era claro.

Estava arriscando tudo por nada, era só uma carta estúpida que não mudaria nada em sua vida. Ela tinha prioridades, tinha objetivos bem maiores e estava a ponto de estragar a chance de alcançá-los. Que importava se todos soubessem e a zoassem? Depois de alguns anos ela nem sequer se lembraria desse episódio.

Riu de si mesma. Ela não faria isso, não mesmo. Deu meia-volta para ir embora, suas amigas deveriam estar esperando-a preocupadas.

_Tarde demais._

Draco Malfoy estava parado olhando-a, estava a poucos metros de distância. Hermione se perguntou a quanto tempo ele estava ali e a quanto tempo ele sabia que ela estava ali. Hermione parou também, o já conhecido embrulho no estômago se fez presente, mas nada parecido com o da primeira vez. Ela estava até... Calma.

Ele foi se aproximando e Hermione teve que conter a vontade de se afastar, não seria uma boa opção, ela já estava ali, fugir não adiantaria nada. Fora idiota, agora que arcasse com as conseqüências.

- Você demorou. Cheguei a pensar que não viria, estava indo jogar isto aqui fora. – Ele disse mostrando-lhe o pedaço de papel que estava em suas mãos. Hermione cravou seus olhos na carta e seu coração bateu mais forte, sentiu a calma saindo ao poucos de seu corpo e parecia que ia para o do garoto a sua frente, já que este parecia não sentir nada, apenas divertimento.

Hermione decidiu que não deixaria ele se divertir as suas custas, e nem o deixaria perceber o que ela estava sentindo.

- Não quero atrapalhar você, então... Adeus. – Hermione desviou-se do corpo de Draco, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Não quer a carta de volta?

- Não. Pode fazer o que quiser com ela, afinal é sua agora. – Demonstrando indiferença, Hermione revirara os olhos num gesto de tédio – Pode me soltar agora?

Draco riu de lado.

- Se não quer a carta o que está fazendo aqui então?

- Eu me perdi. – Mentiu; seu erro. Era uma péssima mentirosa. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. O sorriso de Malfoy alargou-se.

- Sim, é claro – Debochou – Acha que sou idiota, Granger? – Ela ia responder que sim, mas achou melhor ficar calada. O loiro começou a andar arrastando Hermione pelo braço como se ela fosse apenas uma pluma. Não era possível que fosse tão leve.

- Pra onde está me levando? – Ela Perguntou grosseira.

- Quer mentir pra mim, tudo bem. Mas tem uma pessoa que vai achar essa situação muito interessante, e vai querer saber o que você esta fazendo aqui, pois como você deve saber, pessoas como você não podem entrar aqui.

- Eu já disse que me perdi – Hermione soltou-se bruscamente –, se não acredita o problema é seu. Afinal, o que eu iria querer aqui nesse covil?

- Eu acho que nós dois sabemos a resposta. – Disse Draco esfregando a carta na cara de Hermione, irritada, ela dera um tapa no papel e logo em seguida tentara o pegar. Draco percebendo o movimento levantou a mão deixando-a acima de sua cabeça. Hermione, não desistindo, começou a dar vários pulinhos tentando alcançá-la, o que fora inútil, pois ele era muito mais alto do que ela.

- Não, não, Granger. Sabe... – Ele começou afastando-se dela – Sabe por que eu estava te esperando? – Diante da negativa dela ele continuou – Para ler a sua carta. Seria muita falta de educação da minha parte se eu não fizesse isso diante da pessoa que a escreveu.

Hermione teve vontade de rir, então ele ainda seria muito mal educado já que não fora ela que escrevera a carta, mas permaneceu impassível.

- Não pode fazer isso, Malfoy, a carta não é pra você.

- Mas ela é minha agora, você mesma me deu e disse que ela me pertencia, esqueceu?

Claro que não. Deveria medir suas palavras.

- Tanto faz, não acredito que não tenha lido...

Hermione calou-se quando Malfoy estendeu-lhe a carta mostrando-lhe que a mesma ainda estava lacrada.

- Acredita agora?

É. Ela acreditava, mas nem que a sua vida dependesse disso iria admitir.

- Não, você pode ter aberto com vapor e depois lacrado-a novamente. Ou de outro jeito, sei lá, você deve ser experiente em fazer coisas erradas e proibidas.

Ele sorriu diante do absurdo que ela acabara de falar, Ela estava arisca, tratava-o como se ele fosse algum tipo de criminoso. De fato, era isso mesmo que ela pensava dele, um criminoso impostor que aparecera na vida dela para infernizá-la.

Mas ele não fizera nada, na verdade. Fora ela, só ela.

Foi ela que entregou a carta para ele e também foi ela quem foi procurá-lo. Mas era mais fácil dizer que idiota era ele e não ela, mais fácil odiá-lo do que a si mesma. Sim, ela já o odiava. Malfoy conseguia atrair todos os sentimentos ruins que ela possuía, conseguia tirá-la do sério e deixá-la sem sono. Deixava-a confusa e perdida e ela nem sequer o conhecia, o tinha visto apenas uma vez. E fora suficiente para que ele não saísse de sua cabeça, dos seus sonhos, ou melhor, seus pesadelos.

Sim, porque ela só tinha sonhos com Harry, o garoto que ela gostava. Mesmo que este estivesse meio que desaparecido. Ela ainda gostava dele. E odiava Malfoy, muito.

Não podia esquecer isso, nunca.

Sem que Malfoy esperasse, Hermione saiu correndo. Não podia continuar ali. Sabia que aquela conversa não tinha terminado, por ela sim, mas tinha certeza de que Draco a procuraria, não era ela que determinaria quando aquilo terminasse e sim ele, afinal ela fizera a escolha errada, novamente.

**Continua...**

**Bem, como eu disse, o capítulo está menor que o primeiro e também está uma porcaria q.q, não teve muita coisa, ta, não teve nada de interessante, mas ainda assim espero receber reviews, elas me deixam muito, muito feliz.**

**Será que mereço?**

**Agradecimentos a**

**: Horchid,**___sim flor, foi inspirado nele__**;**_**Carol;** **Camilla; Vivi; Regina e Laslus:**_ Eles estão em hogwarts sim, transformei-a em um colégio interno, isso explica o 1 C._

**Obrigada meninas, vocês fizeram essa pessoinha muito feliz e foi graças a essas reviews que eu continuei. De novo, obrigada.**

**Até mais... Bjos!**

**Zoey Hyuuga.**


	3. Proposta

**Eu estou tão feliz! ^^**

**Fiquei tão animada com as reviews que escrevi esse capítulo em um dia.**

"**Então por que não postou logo ô pangaré?" – Vocês me perguntam.**

**Bem, a questão é o tempo. Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas eu só posto no domingo, pois é o único dia que eu tenho disponível para navegar na net. Há algumas exceções, é claro, tem dias que entro antes, mas geralmente é pra fazer alguma pesquisa, eu é que dou umas escapadas para ler uma ou duas fic's só pra descontrair, aproveito e deixo reviews. Adoro escrevê-las, mas às vezes eu fico tão sem palavras que acabo não deixando nada ¬¬'.**

**Para vocês terem uma idéia, acho que sou a única pottermaníaca que ainda não assistiu Relíquias da Morte – Parte 2. É inacreditável, eu sei. Nem sei como eu consegui esse feito. Enfim, isso não tem nada a ver com o capítulo ¬¬'.**

**O que posso falar desse capítulo? Bem, eu gostei. Está diferente do 2º, assim como o 2º está diferente do 1º. Sei lá, não consigo escrever só de um jeito. Está maior também, mas não tanto. **

**Espero que gostem... **

_Proposta._

Hermione apareceu no salão principal cansada e logo percebeu uma cabeleira ruiva e outra loira, sendo que a dona da primeira acenava freneticamente para ela indicando o lugar vago ao seu lado. Hermione dirigiu-se ofegante para o lugar indicado, sentando-se logo em seguida.

- Bom dia Gina... Luna – Hermione serviu-se com um suco de laranja – Como estão?

Gina tratou de responder.

- Ah... Deixa eu ver – Começou sarcástica –, morta de preocupação porque uma certa amiga minha desapareceu. Onde foi que você se meteu?

- Eu não desapareci Gina – Protestou Hermione – Você que acordou cedo e desceu primeiro que eu. Só isso.

- E você não desceu depois.

-Desci agora.

- Por que só agora? Você nunca acorda tarde.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez. Hoje, por exemplo, você não acordou cedo?

Gina a olhou desconfiada. Demorou cerca de três segundos para que ela a olhasse assustada.

- Ah não – Balbuciou –, não, não, não, não, não. Não acredito Hermione. Não me diz que você fez... Que você _foi_ lá, nas masmorras. Você não foi, foi?

Hermione ia dizer que não, mas preferiu ficar calada. Gina ia saber de tudo do mesmo jeito, ela falando ou não.

- Eu acho que isso é um sim – Opinou Luna, rindo logo em seguida. – Você é meio louquinha, Hermione. Mas me conta... Como foi lá? Foi tudo bem?

Hermione riu sem humor. – Defina bem.

- Você encontrou o loiro bonitão? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Loiro bonitão? – Gina deu de ombros.

- Não diga que ele não é bonito, ta legal? Conversou com ele? – Hermione pareceu ponderar um pouco.

- Digamos que sim.

- E ele te devolveu a carta? – Agora era Luna que queria saber. Hermione negou com a cabeça. – Mas você o imprensou na parede, ameaçando-o e deixando bem claro que se ele não devolvesse iria se arrepender amargamente e teria o desprazer de conhecer o seu ódio. E então você o torturaria até a morte ou até que ele implorasse que você parasse e depois você riria na cara dele e diria não. Por que é isso, Hermione, que ele merece. É isso, que todos os garotos merecem.

Hermione a olhou surpresa.

- O quê? Eu... Não! O que há com vocês?

- Comigo nada, mas Luna levou um fora ontem – Gina explicou –, 'ta naquela fase de odiar todos os garotos e achar que o mundo seria muito melhor sem eles, você sabe.

- Eu não levei fora nenhum, Gina. E não, Hermione, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Só estou em um dia ruim, só isso.

- Eu diria que ela está em um dia péssimo. – Cochichou Gina para Hermione.

- O que você disse aí, Gina.

- Nada, Luna, nada.

Hermione riu das amigas, que a acompanharam. – Bem, na verdade, eu disse que ele podia ficar com ela.

O silêncio quase reinou ali, Hermione era a única que ainda ria, enquanto Gina e Luna olhavam chocadas, não acreditando no que acabaram de ouvir. As bocas levemente abertas, de vez em quando piscavam uma ou duas vezes, apenas para lubrificarem seus globos oculares.

- O que foi...

- Como é? – Interrompeu Gina.

- Isso aí que vocês acabaram de escutar. Disse que a carta pertence a ele agora.

- Por quê? – Luna perguntou, aturdida.

- Decidi que não me importo mais. Ele pode fazer o que quiser com essa carta, não estou nem aí.

- Olha Hermione eu sei que...

- Não, Gina. Não quero que fale nada. Não vou me preocupar mais com isso, aliás, eu nunca deveria ter me preocupado. Eu sinto muito pela noite anterior, não irá acontecer de novo. – Dizendo isto, Hermione levantou-se – Eu já vou. Tenho que ir a biblioteca ainda, mais tarde a gente se fala.

- Hermione, volta aqui. Hermione!

Gina suspirou ao ver a amiga sair pela porta principal sem lhe dar ouvidos.

- Qual é o problema? Você mesma sempre disse que não era pra ela se preocupar.

- Sim... Mas isso foi antes dela ir procurá-lo. Não sei não, Luna, mas acho que isso não acabou por ai.

**XxXxX**

O treino havia sido árduo, mas com certeza valeria a pena. Harry tinha a esperança de que aquele ano a taça do campeonato interescolar fosse – depois de anos sendo entrega a escola Durmstrang –, finalmente, para Hogwarts. Há anos o time tinha que se contentar com o amargo segundo lugar. No começo era bom... Segundo lugar? Um a menos que o primeiro, mas, depois de um tempo, deixara de ser o suficiente.

Eles queriam vencer, queriam ganhar a taça, queriam ser o primeiro lugar.

E para isso tinham que se esforçar ao máximo. Treinavam todos os dias de manhã, a tarde e, as vezes, até de noite. O que tomava quase todo o tempo de Harry, que era o capitão do time. E isso estava atrapalhando-o na escola. Suas notas haviam abaixado consideravelmente e os professores pegavam em seu pé o tempo todo o lembrando que, caso suas notas não melhorassem, ele seria convidado a se retirar do time, ou melhor, seria obrigado a se retirar. O que ele não faria nunca, jogar basquete tornara-se muito mais do que importante para ele. Era a sua vida.

Se queriam tirá-lo do time, teriam que encontrar outro motivo. Suas notas melhorariam. Ainda não sabia como, mas melhorariam.

- Hey cara. Mcgonagall mandou te chamar. Ela ta na sala dela te esperando. – Rony avisou o amigo. – Você sabe o que ele quer, não é?

Harry assentiu.

- Ela falou com você?

- Sim. Minha mãe tava lá também. – Respondeu Rony com uma careta. – Ficou falando que era uma vergonha eu ter tirado notas tão ruins, sendo que eu deveria ser um exemplo pra Gina. E não ao contrário. Fala sério... Ela só esqueceu que a Gina tem que se preocupar só com o cabelo dela e aquelas coisas fúteis de mulher, não tem que ganhar um campeonato. – Disse Rony aborrecido – Agora eu vou ter aulas particulares com ela, era só o que me faltava.

- Aulas particulares com a Gina? – Harry perguntou confuso – Mas ela não é do primeiro ano?

- É! E é isso que torna as coisas mais ridículas. – Respondeu Rony contrariado. – Agora ela não vai parar de me encher.

Harry riu – Relaxa. Não deve ser tão ruim...

- Você diz isso porque não conhece a minha irmã.

- Eu conheço sim.

- Eu não to falando da Gina que você conhece. To falando da _minha_ irmã, que mora _comigo_. Acredite, é diferente.

Harry deu de ombros. Rony sempre exagerava, costumavam chamá-lo de rei do drama.

- Bem, deixa eu ir. Não quero ser chamado uma segunda vez, sabe como a Mcgonagall fica quando a deixam esperando.

- Se sei.

**XxXxX**

- Sente-se Sr. Potter.

Harry obedeceu e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

- A senhora me chamou?

- Acredito que já saiba o por quê. – Harry confirmou com a cabeça – Então, só preciso dizer que se sua média não melhorar nesse semestre serei obrigada a expulsá-lo do time.

- Mas eu sou o capitão e...

- Sabemos exatamente de sua posição, Sr. Potter , e entendemos perfeitamente que queira ganhar, nós também queremos. Mas se isso inclui reprovar qualquer um de nossos alunos, preferimos o segundo lugar então. Considere-se avisado, Sr. Potter.

- Mas...

- Sem mas.

- Não podem fazer isso. Eu...

- Não só podemos como iremos, Sr. Potter. Agora, pode se retirar. Creio que seu professor já esta em sala de aula.

Harry levantou-se contrariado. Mcgonagall nunca havia sido tão fria com ele, talvez agora ela estivesse falando sério. Já ia embora quando se lembrou do que Rony lhe dissera.

- Professora...

- O que foi agora, Sr. Potter.

- É que eu fiquei sabendo que o Rony vai ter umas aulas particulares e pensei que talvez eu pudesse assistir com ele.

- O Sr. e o Sr. Weasley? Juntos? Não acho uma boa idéia.

- É que somos amigos e nós damos bem, então...

- Eu sei que são amigos, Sr. Potter. E é por isso mesmo que isso não é uma boa idéia, esqueça. Se quer mesmo melhorar suas notas, terá que estudar longe do Sr. Weasley. Será melhor para você e para ele. Mas em uma coisa concordo com você... Acho que precisa de uma ajuda nos estudos, assim como os outros também, me encarregarei de encontrar uma pessoa que possa ajudá-lo. Quando encontrar, eu mesma o contatarei.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado professora.

**XxXxX**

Hermione era a única que prestava atenção no que o professor Binns falava. Gina e Luna conversavam por papéis, enquanto que os outros alunos praticamente babavam em seus próprios cadernos.

Hermione suspirou quando Gina leu o bilhetinho que Luna havia lhe entregado dando algumas risadinhas do conteúdo escrito.

- Parem com isso. – Ralhou Hermione – Não vou emprestar minhas anotações pra vocês, é bom que saibam logo pra depois não me chamarem de péssima.

Gina lhe deu língua. – Vai sim que eu sei.

- Não vou não.

- Vai.

- Não...

- Eu digo que vai.

- E eu digo que não vou.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês não vão querer ficar nisso, não é? – Luna reclamou. – Parecem duas crianças.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade, Luna. Você sabe. – Disse Gina convencida.

E estava falando a verdade, no fundo, Hermione entregarias suas anotações. Como Sempre. Nunca caía em chantagem emocional, isto é, quando não era Gina que fazia.

- E mais...

- Shiii*!

- Eu...

- Shiiiiiiii!

- Vo...

- Shiiiiii!Shiiiiiiiii!

- É! Acabei de ter certeza. Vocês não parecem duas crianças, vocês são. Meu Deus do céu. Viu o que eu tenho que agüentar? – Perguntou a garota ao lado que olhava toda a cena.

Pararam assim que escutaram alguém bater a porta.

- Perdoe-me interrompê-lo Prof. Binns. Mas terei que pegar emprestado uma de suas alunas, se não se importar.

- Oh, claro que não, prof. Mcgonagall, pode pegar quantas quiser.

- Não, obrigada. Só preciso de uma mesma... Sr. Granger? – Hermione levantou a mão. – Venha comigo, por favor.

Hermione de imediato levantou-se.

Quando Mcgonagall desapareceu alguns alunos começaram a fazer algumas brincadeiras.

- Huuuh, não pagou o colégio não foi Granger? – E depois riram feito hienas. Gina e Luna olharam feio para eles, enquanto Hermione apenas revirara os olhos.

Idiotas... Ela nunca pagava a escola, era bolsista e com muito orgulho!

- Quietos! – Brigou o professor Binns.

**XxXxX**

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu pai professora? – Hermione perguntou preocupada. Sempre que a chamavam era porque alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele.

- Seu pai está bem, Srta. Granger. Chamei-a por outro motivo. Acredito que saiba da existência do nosso time de basquete. – Hermione assentiu – E também suponho que saiba que há anos ficamos em segundo lugar no campeonato interescolar.

- Sim, Professora.

- Bem, esse ano nós acreditamos que será diferente. Ou acreditávamos. Apareceu um porém que pode estragar tudo isso. – Mcgonagall deu uma pausa – Por conta dos treinamentos, alguns alunos tiveram queda em seus rendimentos escolares e caso isso permaneça, serei obrigada a dispensá-los do time. Você entende isso, Srta. Granger?

- Entendo professora, só não entendo o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso.

- Como você é uma das melhores alunas da escola, penso que poderá se voluntariar a ajudar um desses alunos. Estou certa?

- Hã... – Hermione parou. Aquilo não era uma proposta, parecia mais uma intimação. – Claro professora. Ficarei honrada em ajudar.

Na verdade, não ficaria nada, mas jamais negaria alguma coisa a Mcgonagall. Só esperava não pegar alguém muito idiota.

- Ótimo. Não sabe o quanto fico agradecida, Srta. Granger.

Hermione sorriu.

– Hum... Professora? Quem eu irei ensinar?

- Ah... Claro Srta. – Mcgonagall pegou um caderninho, lendo-o rapidamente – Vejamos... Harry Potter! Tudo bem para você?

Hermione ofegou.

- Harry Potter?

_Continua..._

**Definitivamente, não sei como terminar um capítulo. – FATÃO –**

**Acho que agora as coisas finalmente irão para frente. O Draco não apareceu nesse capítulo, esse loiro faz uma falta desgraçada ¬¬'. Fala sério.**

**Shiii*: É uma coisa que eu sempre faço quando tem alguém me irritando. A pessoa ta lá falando, enquanto eu fico: Shiiiiiiii! Com o dedo em sua boca, rsrs. Não sei como ainda ninguém me bateu, é realmente irritante.**

**Obs.1: A partir de hoje, começarei a responder as reviews por PM. **

**Obs.2: Para quem acompanha I'm Not in Love; atualizarei em breve, talvez ainda essa semana. Estou pensando em postar dois capítulos de uma vez para compensar a demora, o que acham?**

**Agradecimentos a:**

_Mila Pink; laslus; Tatah Weasley e RaposoGabriela._

**Obrigada! ^.^**

**Vocês são as flores do meu jardim *-*.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
